Learning to love you
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony has been wondering what would happen if he was to continue being Iron Man. He even though about quitting. But can one special girl turn his frown into a smile? Or will he be done saving lives?


Tony wondered why he was still fighting crime. He just kept getting his friends and family hurt. What if he continued to be iron man and somebody could get hurt. It would be all his fault.

Tony was sitting on the ledge of the school roof. He always did when he was thinking hard. He ditched Pepper at the library when he just needed some air to think. What really got him thinking that he should stop being iron man was that the week before Rhodey broke his arm dodging a random attack that was directed as tony in his armor. Rhodey just happened to be in the way.

That was the last time Tony was going to let them get hurt. It happened once and he wasn't going to do it again. At all.

"Tony?" A female voice said.

Tony jumped and fell off the building leaving Pepper screaming. She was so worried that she forgot about the armor that was on his back as always. Tony was yelling while flailing down. He stuck his arm out also forgetting the backpack. He arm painfully hooked onto a window ledge causing his legs to bash into the wall and Tony heard a crack but couldn't tell what it was from.

Trying to pick himself up he hit the window and the class that was in there looked over. It was ironically Rhodey's class. The teacher was shocked and he stopped writing and walked over the window. Seeing Tony hanging from the window sill, he rushed to open the window.

Once in, Tony looked around. "Sorry about that. I was just looking over the ledge trying to see something. Then somebody pushed me...yeah."

Rhodey stared at his friend. _Who'd want to push you off the ledge and why the hell was he leaning over the ledge? _He thought. Somehow he could tell Tony was lying, but that was only because they lived together.

Pepper was panicking she just scared Tony off the ledge of the building. _Now how on EARTH did I scare Tony Stark. He's not scared of many things._ She was leaning over and watched as he was pulled in through a window. A lot of people will think that he was committing suicide and bailed. She shook her head sadly knowing it would have been her fault that he got hurt. _What if he forgot his armor like I did? What if it didn't work?_

The door the the roof opened and quick footsteps followed. Pepper turned to the sound expecting Tony. It was. He walked up and stared her in the eyes saying, "Geez you need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" She asked completely clueless.

"Startling me like that. The first day we met you did the same. But I never fell off the roof." He smirked.

"I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled. "I'm fine! Just lets not do that again because I think I broke something." He rubbed his throbbing knee. He ignored the pain as he ran up there cause he wanted to let Pepper know it wasn't her fault he fell.

"Ohmigod! Its all my fault!" She cried out.

Tony put his hands on her shoulder sending sparks through both of them. "No. I was distracted...I was thinking. You just were saying my name. Oh and sorry for ditching you it was getting hot in there."

It took all of Peppers will to not sink to her knee because Tony was touching her. That was just silly. She's liked him ever since the first day they met. She always hid it from him and well everybody else.

"What about?" She smiled at him.

"Uh...yeah...About that. I'm just—" He stammered. _Should I tell her the truth? If I do she'll find away to talk me out of it or away from it._ "I was upset by Rhodey getting hurt when the villain was after me. So I was thinking about stopping the team iron man. And then we wouldn't be in so much—"

"WHAT! You can't just up and quit because Rhodey broke his arm!" Pepper screamed.

"Its not just that. You got targeted by Whiplash and even Stain. Who's next? It could be anyone. Whoever it is could be extremely dangerous. I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you already are."

She sighed and hugged him closely on instinct. "I will be fine. So will Rhodey. It is just plain stupid to quit because we're in danger. Your always in danger and it scare the crap out me. But I don't quit. I work to keep you safe in my own ways." She said to his shirt.

Tony was enjoying her hug. He couldn't explain it. It made him warm. Safe. "Pepper. I know that you'd never quit. That's why I have to quit. Its also because you may go to far saving me. You could get hurt. Or even worse..." He hugged her back not wanting to think of her dead.

"Tony I'll be fine. Trust me."

He squeezed her closer making Pepper gasp in surprise. "I know I'm just not sure how to live if I lost you. If you got hurt. I would know what to do."

Pepper widened her eyes. Did Tony just say that? Not many just friends say that. "Tony?"

"Hmm..." He said to her hair just before she stepped away.

"I need to tell you something...I-I lo—" She was about to say _I love you and I wouldn't know how to live without you either. Its okay to tell me what else is on your mind._ It was long but she thought it sounded good, but the bell rang and they both blushed before rushing off to class.

Rhodey was already in his desk when his two best friends walked in. Pepper was really red and Tony was slightly limping. _What the heck is Pepper red about? She's normally red when Tony says something that makes her blush. So...What did he say? _ He was going to ask his friend, but he saw him holding his knee. Just barely did he see that it wasn't even straight. Or in the right place and a bone looked as if it was about to pop out of Tony's leg.

"Dude what happened to you and Pepper? She seems nervous." He mumbled.

"Nothing. Just I fell off the roof you saw that... and she blamed herself because I fell just as she came up and" He sighed. "I was thinking deeply and she said my name and it startled me and I fell off the roof. In the heat of the moment I forgot about the armor. Oh and I think I broke my leg."

Rhodey could sense truth and a lie. But what was the lie? He decided to let this fly—for now—and faced the teacher.

After school Pepper really had to talk to Tony _Alone!_ And with Rhodey all suspicious at what the two were up to it was hard to get Tony alone without Rhodey attempting to spy on them. But Tony annoyed by his friends persistence on following him and Pepper, got into his armor and by surprise picked up Pepper up and flew off leaving Rhodey in the dust.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled excited that she was flying with him.

"What I wanted to hear what you had to say. Rhodey is just being a brat." He said removing his face plate.

She stared into his electric blue eyes. "Earlier. Oh that was nothing." She said deciding not to tell him.

His face fell. He was really curious somehow Tony felt that she was about to say that she _loved _him, but that would be insane! Though Tony wanted it to be true. He wanted her to say it so he could say it back.

"Come on Pep! Are you afraid I would laugh?" He said and playfully tossed he in the air a catching her.

"No I just don't...Remember!" She laughed in the thrill of the wind in her hair as Tony tossed her up again.

He sighed but Pepper didn't hear it over the wind. "You want me to say it for you?"

Her head popped towards him her eyes wide. Tony loved those wide eyes. "Huh?"

Tony gathered his wits and pulled himself together. _This it it! I finally get to tell her! _"I love you. And I think I always did."

Pepper's heart skipped a beat and did a flip. _He loves me! Ha and I thought he didn't! Oh why cant I speak to tell you I love you too and I KNOW I always did. _She took a deep breath. "I love y-you too! And always did."

Tony smiled in relief. He was right she was going to say that she loved him. "Oh Pepper thanks for getting me not to quit. Now your the reason that I will keep fighting. Forever."

They were so close together that Tony could smell Peppers sweet smelling perfume and Pepper could smell Tony's minty breath. _At least he takes time to brush his teeth._ It only took moments before their lips collided in a kiss. That was ever so gentle and soft.

XXX

When Tony and Pepper got to the armory Rhodey was there smiling. Just moments ago he was listening through the armor and heard everything. Thought at one point, He couldn't hear anything and then they were flying home asking what they would tell Rhodey.

Tony had got out of his suit and they both walked in smiling. Rhodey looked at them with a grin.

"Rhodey I can explain. Dont be mad. Its just that—"

"Dude relax! I already know! You forgot to turn con systems off. Idiot." He laughed.

"Uncool man!" Tony said but sighed. "Fine me and Pepper are together happy. I know you've been trying to set us up. But now we have to set you up."

Rhodey lost his smile. "Dude I was only helping! Everybody could tell you guys like each other more than friends. So I was doing you a favor!"

"What ever."

Tony had asked that after they told Rhodey that they could go anywhere Pepper wanted and Pepper said she wanted to go rollerblading. So they walked off holding hand glad that they had each other.


End file.
